Feel The Silence
by Blood-Lies
Summary: Songfic-Sequel to Poison. After Rima admitted her feelings, Shiki must decide if he can let himself love her.


**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN THE SONG OR VK. If I did, Kaname would be whipped into a new time era, Ruka and Kain would have babies, Yukki and Zero would be duck taped together AND the show would be about Rima and Shiki. :)**

_-----------_

_You lie awake at night, with blue eyes that never cry  
All you remember now, is what you feel_

_

* * *

_

**Rima's POV**

So here I lay, nearly time for the sun to rise, just staring at the ceiling. Like the ceiling is really going to make me feel better. I know I should probably cry or scream or feel something, well that's not really true, I feel empty.

It's not Shiki's fault he doesn't love me like that, I'm the one who was stupid enough to fall inlove with my best friend.

I can't believe I was so stupid. I actually thought, that maybe, he felt something other than friendship for me. But then again I never really gave him a chance to say anything.

_

* * *

_

_The truth remains, in midnight conversations  
I asked for this moment, but you turned away_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback!**

"N-no, Senri, I'm in l-love with you..."

"..."

And so he stared at me with huge wide eyes, just staring. Looking like a beached fish. I would've laughed at his expression...had he not been quiet for almost ten minuets already.

"..."

"Rima, I..I uhh..well-"

I didn't hear him finish what ever it was he was saying, I already knew he didn't like me like that, let alone love me. Standing up as fast as I could I ran out of my room, tears hitting the floor all the way down the hall towards Ruka's room. Shiki still sitting in my room, probably luaghing at me.

Knock, knock, knock. Hit, slam, pound. "RUKA! OPEN THE DOOR!" I'm sure I woke the whole dorm up, but I didn't care.

"Ruka, please." She opened her door obviously just waking up, but as soon as she saw the normally "stoic doll" infront of her crying and begging; she 'sobered' up and was worried.

_

* * *

_

_Sad like a lonely child, broken the day you're born  
I held the light to you, but I was so vain_

_

* * *

_

"Rima!? What happened to you?!" I think on some level she knew, because it's Ruka- she just knows things.

"I told Senri..he..I..well -snif-" I can't even form words, I should be used to being unwanted though. Instead of playing twenty-questions with me, she just hugged me and told me everything would be alright...but that's just a lie.

**END FLASHBACK!  
**

_

* * *

_

_And you remain a promise unfulfilled  
I ask you for more, but you push me away_

_

* * *

_

**Shiki's POV  
**  
"So she told you she loved you and all you did was mutter different words?"

"Gee, thanks for helping me through this Takuma."

"Well do you love her that way?"

"Yes."

"What! you love her but you didn't tell her!? Are you stupid!"

"I can't let myself love her. If I do, she'll get hurt again. I can't let that happen."

"You really are stupid."

"You just wouldn't undertand, Takuma."

For almost a week I've been trying to talk to her, but everytime I'm within speaking range she runs away before I can get my mouth to form any words. I hate myself for hurting her again; I promised her that Rido's attack would be the last of the pain she'd feel from me, that I'd never let her be hurt again.

_

* * *

_

_And if we feel the silence, holding this all inside  
Everything means more now than words could explain_

_

* * *

_

**Rima's POV**

"Why do I love Shiki?" What kind of question is that? Sometimes Ruka is just a little to straight-forward. I mean first she tells me to just forget about Shiki and now she's asking me why I love him. I wish everyone would just leave me alone.

"Yes, why do you love him?"

"Well..uh..he's just sweet and protective.."

"Stop blushing and answer the question right."

"What?!"

"You want him for his body, it's okay, all the Day Class girls do too."

"Ruka, you just don't understand.."

_

* * *

_

_But you move through my soul like a hurricane wind  
We've been so lost for so long, I don't know how to get back again_

_

* * *

_

**Shiki's POV  
**  
I don't expect anyone to understand my reasons for not telling her I loved her back. Honestly, I never expected her to fall in love with me. All those times she just let me hold her, sleep in her bed when Aido got moody, shared her pocky with me, let me hold her hand when we walked...saved me from my own father, told me to live my own life- not the one my family wanted me to live...I never thought it was because she loved me.

She told me to love myself more, but I can't. All the love I had went to her, to protect her, I failed twice already in my task...I don't want to hurt her a thrid time.

_

* * *

_

_And we're drowning in the water, that flows under this bridge  
When you're fighting the current, you forget how to live_

_

* * *

_

It's been a whole week know, Rima won't even look at me anymore. I can't stand to look at myself anymore. She dosen't desirve this kind of pain, not from me or anyone else. So today I tell her, that one, I don't hate her, because knowing Rima, she thinks I hate her; and two, because not being with her is driving me crazy! She's the only thing on my mind when I try to sleep, when I try to pay attention in class, god damint she's even on my mind when I eat friggin' pocky!

I wonder down the hall after classes are done with and over, going towards her room, I walked around for hours thinking of how to tell her that, yes I do love her, but no I can't be with her...she'll never speak to me again.

_

* * *

_

_And I wanted to reach you but I don't know where to begin  
And you remain, a promise unfulfilled until today_

_

* * *

Knock, knock._ My heart is beating so much I bet she can hear it through the damn door! How long does it take to open a door anyway? Geez.

"Shiki?"

I spun around so fast I almost fell, had I not grapped the wall I would've. When I regained my balance, I could see that she was trying not to laugh...maybe I haven't broken her beyond repair?

"Rima, I need to let you know-"

"Don't. You can't just not say anything after I tell you I'm friggin' inlove with you, then come walking up to me expecting everything to be fine! Just move out of my way so I can go to sleep."

"No, Rima you've got it all wrong, I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Just go away."

"Rima, please don't cry..."

"I said go away!"

"I can't."

"And why the hell-"

"Because I love you too!"

_

* * *

_

_And if we feel the silence, holding this all inside  
Everything means more now than words could explain_

_

* * *

_

She calmed down and then she was gaping at me like a beached fish, I started to laugh. Bad idea. She hit me in the head with her stupid umbrella, she only hit Aido in the head with that thing!

"What'd you do that for?!"

"..."

"Rima?"

"Why didn't you say that before!?"

"Because I can't be with you.."

"..oh.."

"Rima, it's not that I don't want to be with you...I don't desirve you, I've hurt you to much to ask you to love me."

"Senri, you're not asking me to love you. I'm asking you to love me."

"Y-you really want to be with me? Why? I've hurt you so much!"

"But you've always helped me put myself back together.."

"Rima I-"

"Senri Shiki if you don't shut up and kiss me I'm going to shove this umbrella-"

She never got to finish what she was saying, because I did what she wanted me to. I pressed my lips against her in a frantic desperate attempt to save my life. She dropped the umbrella and wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Breaking apart for air, I noticed she was blushing and refused to make eye contact with me. Putting two fingers under her chin, I force her to look up at me. I press my lips to hers once more for a moment before pulling back and whispering and 'I love you' to her.

"Hey Shiki?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

_

* * *

_

_You lie awake at night  
With blue eyes that never cry_

_

* * *

_

**_So there's the sequel to Poison ! This one's not as good as the first, mainly because I've never written in a guy's point of view before._**

_Oh- the song is Feel The Silnce by the Goo Goo Dolls, cliche yes?_

_Oh well, R&R!_

_NOTE: I have nothing else to do, and my brain is fried. Give me a story line and I try and make something that is better than this. ^_^; _


End file.
